Family Portrait
by Roronoa Robin
Summary: Les tribulations d'une vie de famille dysfonctionnelle qui carbure à l'Amour. 3 part OS. Brittana/Faberry/Klaine.


**Je ne pensais pas que lorsque je publierai un nouveau travail, un membre de la famille Glee n'existerai plus. Je sais que j'ai toujours beaucoup critiqué Glee par le passé (et le présent. Et certainement le futur) et que je déteste Finn mais j'adorais Cory, et même si je n'ai pas l'intention de regarder la série à nouveau, comment est on sensé pouvoir regarder en arrière sur cette formidable aventure sans penser à lui et à sa mort maintenant ? Toutes mes pensées vont à sa famille, à Lea, au cast de Glee et à ceux qui ont perdu leur idole ce jour là. RIP Cory.**

**Changeons de sujet : Je reviens de vacances, et c'est tout ce dont j'ai écrit pour ne pas me rouiller, considérer ça comme un exercice d'écriture. Pour ceux qui suivent mes autres histoires, j'ai 10 000 mots d'écrits pour le prochain chapitre de CC et je vais bientôt reprendre DSSW?.**

**Enjoy :)**

C'est drôle, comment ça marche, les enfants.

Brittany voit ça comme des cookies. Tu mets des ingrédients dans un four, et en ressort un unique mix qui aura le goût d'un peu des deux.

Et avec un peu de chance, ils seront réussis, et tout le monde les voudra.

Mais c'est une opération qui ne marche pas en certaines conditions. Certains couples n'ont pas les ingrédients nécessaires, et doivent regarder un substitut combler leur cookie, gardant l'espoir que leur sucrerie aurait tout de même leur goût à eux.

Brittany se souvient, Santana avait été terrifié que leur enfant ne la reconnaisse pas.

Elle se rappelle les nuits d'angoisses et les moments de déprime où Santana doutait de ses capacités en tant que mère. Que leur enfant rejetterait son autorité et son amour. Parce que l'enfant ne reconnaîtrait en elle aucun de ses composants.

Et malgré cette peur, Santana avait été la première à tenir dans ses bras leur fille, ses grands yeux bleus transit devant ceux si sombres de sa mère, la peau d'un rose dilué contrastant avec les bras cuivrés, les mains maternelles se perdant tendrement dans la touffe de cheveux blonds- des cheveux d'ange- si fins et translucide comparé aux siens noirs comme la nuit.

Les regardant, Brittany n'avait su dire qui de son bébé ou de sa femme avait l'air le plus hébété par l'autre.

Leur enfant devint pourtant rapidement le centre du monde de Santana. Peut-être cherchée-t-elle désespérément à combler un vide, ou peut-être que Santana était tout simplement accro à cette petite frimousse espiègle, au visage constellé de taches de rousseurs et à l'hyperactivité exaspérante.

Dorénavant, elle avait deux blondes pour qui elle décrocherait la lune sans hésitation.

Bien sûr, ce comportement se répercuta sur la petite fille, qui vouait une adoration inégalée pour sa Mamà. Certains dirait qu'elle était une petite fille pourrie-gâtée, mais Brittany n'a pas souvenir d'un seul caprice que sa tendre chair a pu lui faire subir.

Non, seule Santana recevait les attentes difficiles de la petite fille, qu'elle s'évertuait à ne jamais décevoir.

Elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte que rien de ce qu'elle pouvait faire ne décevrait son enfant. Depuis qu'elle avait appris à marcher, la petite se dandinait toujours vers sa mère, les mains tendues dans une requête jusqu'ici jamais rejetée. Elle posait alors ses petits doigts maladroit sur le visage de Santana, touchant avec émerveillement la peau si foncée comparée à la sienne, et emmêlait avec une étonnante douceur ces mêmes petits doigts dans ses mèches brunes, lâchant des petits cris aigus d'extase typique d'un bambin pendant que Santana frottait ses joues contre les siennes.

Plusieurs fois, Brittany retrouva la petite fille sur leur lit, ses petites jambes rangées sous ses fesses, le visage et les mains potelées enfouis dans une robe zébrée, et à chaque fois, quelque chose dans sa poitrine se resserra un petit peu plus devant ce spectacle.

C'est pourquoi Brittany était toujours interloquée lorsque Santana, dans un moment d'insécurité, venait se blottir contre elle, comme elle le faisait quand elles étaient encore au lycée, cachait dans les coins sombres de leurs chambres, terriblement vulnérable et exposant ses peurs au sujet de leur fille.

Santana voyait avec adoration toutes les petites touches de Brittany dans leur fille, mais son cœur saignait face à l'absence des siennes dans l'enfant.

Et à chaque fois, Brittany fixait Santana de son fameux regard vide, avant de la traiter d'idiote.

Brittany n'en revenait pas, à quel point la petite ressemblait à Santana.

Elle avait peut-être le visage de Brittany, mais ses manières et son caractère étaient définitivement ceux de Santana.

La musique passionne l'enfant d'une manière que la danse ne fera jamais. Elle déteste les chats et jette des cailloux sur les canards lorsqu'elles sortent au parc, au grand dam de Brittany. Elle préfère la brûlure de l'épicée sur sa langue que la douceur du sucré. Seul l'espagnol est autorisé à rentrer dans son vocabulaire, au désespoir de sa oma et son opa. Brittany est convoquée au moins une fois par mois à l'école pour cause de bagarre.

Elle n'oubliera jamais le visage de la petite Beth, du haut de ses dix ans, abasourdie, lorsque la petite blonde, pas plus veille que quatre printemps l'avait fixé calmement, les sourcils froncés avant de lâcher un « Je vais partir en mode Lima Height. » lorsque la plus âgée des deux avait détruit sa tour de legos.

Il a fallu beaucoup de temps pour que Santana comprenne finalement ce que Brittany voyait déjà. Aujourd'hui encore, il lui arrive de douter, mais un regard de sa femme et de sa fille, et elle roulait des yeux à sa propre idiotie.

(Brittany était tout de même sûre que c'est ce qui l'a poussé à vouloir porter leur second enfant.)

Aidant sa femme a monté dans le lit, avec son estomac distendu par la grossesse, Brittany secoua la tête en se remémorant l'ignorance de son épouse, déposant un baiser sur l'estomac là où elle savait la tête de son petit garçon.

Et c'est elle que les gens appellent stupide.

Entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, elle partit joyeusement à la recherche de son enfant, et arrivée dans le salon, elle ne fut pas déçue.

La petite fille se tenait debout, les bras ballants, les sourcils et la bouche froncés, emmitouflée dans une drôle de robe et bonnet folkloriques qui aurait pu parfaitement appartenir à une vieille tante juive veuve qui passe tout son temps à boire durant les bar-mitsvah.

Le regard de la petite fille était empli de bien trop de reproches pour une enfant de cinq ans, le nez retroussé d'indignation.

Comment pourrait-on croire qu'elle tienne cela d'une autre personne que de Santana ?

Brittany ne put que sourire largement à la petite fille renfrognée.

« Je promets que je ne te laisserais plus seule avec Rachel à nouveau. »

Elle ne put en revanche dire si le délicat sourcil relevé était l'œuvre de Kurt ou de Quinn.

* * *

Quinn a fait beaucoup d'erreurs dans sa vie. Elle ne se voilait pas la face. Adolescente ou non, sa courte vie a été pleine de mauvaises décisions qu'elle ne pouvait plus excuser par son âge.

Elle sera passeé par tout les cauchemars de tout parents dans le monde, de la garce populaire, à la grossesse adolescente, à la rebelle tatouée à l'accidentée handicapée, Quinn a eu tellement de phases et personnalités différentes, elle n'était elle-même pas toujours sûre de connaître la véritable elle.

Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que chacune de ces Quinn avaient quelque chose en commun : leur talent pour se fourvoyer et se tromper.

Mais sa plus grosse erreur reste aussi sa plus belle réussite.

Beth.

Il n'y a pas un jour qui se passe sans qu'elle ne soit son plus grand regret. Sans qu'elle n'imagine une vie différente. Une où elle aurait eu le soutien de sa mère, une où elle aurait eu l'amour inconditionnel de son père, une où elle aurait eu un entourage qui l'aurait soutenu dans l'épreuve la plus terrifiante de sa vie.

Elle n'est pas idiote, si aujourd'hui les choses ont changés, à l'époque, ses relations avec les membres du Glee club étaient floues, négligeable, presque inexistantes.

Ils ont été là, à leur manière, mais Puck, Finn, Santana, Brittany, ces personnes qui à l'époque étaient son univers ont été terriblement ne suffit pas de chanter une chanson d'Avril Lavigne pour que tout aille mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Avec du recul, Quinn n'en garde aucun ressentiment. Ils étaient tous des adolescents, et combattaient eux aussi leurs propres démons, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'y pense pas.

Comment les choses auraient pu être.

Si elle avait gardé Beth.

Rien qu'en y repensant, elle ne peut retenir un rire, en réalisant combien ils ont tous changés.

Santana a fait son coming out et s'est mariée avec Brittany, génie à ses heures perdues.

Kurt est devenu un grand couturier connu pour ses frasques avec Lady Gaga dans les journaux à scandales.

Tina et Mike ont créé un orphelinat.

Puck a finalement rasé le rat mort sur sa tête.

Finn est devenu un homme respectable. Et un Marine.

Vraiment, avec tout cela, elle ne s'étonna même pas du fait qu'après des années d'intense rivalité avec Rachel Berry, de drama, de jalousie, et de gifles, elle avait fini par épouser la star de Broadway.

Non, elle a connu bien trop de Quinns différentes pour s'en étonner.

Ses amis, par contre, c'est une toute autre histoire.

Pour un tout autre jour.

Mais malgré tous ces événements, gravés à la soie blanche dans sa mémoire, Beth était là, à chaque fois, jumelée, aliénée à ses événements.

_Et rien ne pourrait la rendre plus heureuse._

Après le lycée, Quinn et Puck ont décidés de renouer avec Shelby. Ayant craqué après des années de souffrance silencieuse, ils s'étaient présentés en pleurs sur le seuil de la maison de Shelby, à des centaines de kilomètres de chez eux, et l'ancien professeur cru finalement au désespoir de ces enfants, perdu dans un monde où ils ne sont pas encore adultes, mais ne sont plus des adolescents, prêts à réparer des erreurs qu'ils pouvaient finalement supporter.

Il a fallu des années de travail tous ensemble pour qu'une routine et une confiance totale s'installent.

Au mariage de Brittany et Santana, Quinn était venue accompagnée de Beth, dans sa petite robe de demoiselle d'honneur.

Lorsque Kurt invita l'ancien Glee club à une croisière sur son Yacht, Puck était arrivée en compagnie d'une petite fille coiffée d'une mohawk, faisant crier d'effroi Quinn, Rachel, et par la suite, Shelby quand ils rentrèrent à Detroit.

Lorsque Finn devint Lieutenant-Commandant, ce fut Beth qui lui attacha ses nouveaux grades sur sa tunique, et Quinn put voir l'émotion dans le regard de l'homme- c'était un homme à présent- face à ce qui aurait pu être son futur.

Beth fut là lorsque Rachel reçu son premier Tony Award, et Beth fut la première que Rachel serra dans ses bras, et malgré toutes les moqueries de Santana, Quinn insista que c'est le confetti qui venait de tomber sur son œil qui faisait briller ses yeux.

Mercedes lui tapota gentiment l'épaule en s'abstenant de lui faire remarquer que ce n'était pas un confetti qui pouvait la faire sangloter.

Quinn avait été nerveuse à l'idée de laisser Beth venir en vacances chez elle et Rachel au tout début. Excitée, bien sûr, mais l'appréhension lui noué l'estomac. Beth était, après tout, la fille biologique de sa femme, mais aussi la fille adoptive de la mère qui l'avait abandonné.

Plus difficile à suivre que Pulp Fiction.

Il se trouva que Rachel, d'une manière très Berry-enne, n'en voulait nullement à Beth, et concentrée sa rancœur sur Shelby. Elle rassura mère et fille en précisant qu'elle n'agira jamais sur cette colère, car elle faisait un merveilleux réservoir à émotions lors de représentations.

Tout le monde vivait cette situation plutôt bien, et Quinn réalisa qu'elle était chanceuse uniquement que lorsque Brittany en fit la remarque lors d'un barbecue.

« -C'est plutôt étrange comme situation, je veux dire, techniquement, Beth et Rachel sont sœurs, mais Rachel est mariée à la mère biologique de Beth, et sa mère adoptive est aussi la mère de Rachel. » Devant les regards perturbés de ses amis, elle ajouta. « Et Puck a couché avec les trois. »

Puck sourit avec fierté jusqu'à ce qu'un chœur de grognements dégoûté retentit, dont la voix aigu de Beth, et Puck passa le reste de la journée à essayer de convaincre sa fille d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre.

En vain, bien entendu. Une Fabray dans l'âme.

C'est à ce moment-là que Quinn réalisa que sa vie était finalement rentrée dans l'ordre, et peu importe si sa famille était dysfonctionnelle…

_Rien ne pourrait la rendre plus heureuse._

Une jeune adolescente rentra dans la pièce, perturbant les pensées de Quinn. Elle tenait à bout de bras une petite fille aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux verts brillants d'intelligence, comme les deux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

« Barbra a utilisé sa glace comme micro. A nouveau. J'ai essayé d'intervenir mais— » Beth s'interrompit en montrant de la tête le visage barbouillé de la petite fille, et Quinn retint un sourire amusé devant le visage tout aussi décoré de son aînée. « Comme tu peux le voir, ça n'a pas été très concluant. »

Quinn s'agenouilla et frotta vigoureusement le visage de la petite fille avec sa serviette, souriant avec tendresse.

Elle se redressa, la main à moitié tendue vers Beth, dans un mouvement automatique, mais se retint au dernier moment, le visage aussi incertain que sa fille.

Leur regard noisette se croisa, et timidement, Beth s'approcha, donnant discrètement son accord.

Quinn essuya doucement, du bout des doigts la joue de sa fille. Sa grande fille. Comme si la jeune adolescente allait disparaître ou se briser si elle faisait un mouvement trop brusque.

Le moment passa et Quinn laissa retomber sa main. Beth détourna son attention vers sa petite sœur, l'attrapa par la taille et la souleva sur son épaule, déclenchant ses cris hilares.

Avant de partir, elle se tourna une dernière fois vers Quinn, le regard sur sa petite sœur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on dit, Babs ? »

La petite fille lança ses bras en l'air vers sa mère.

« Merci maman ! »

Beth sourit tendrement, avant de tourner la tête vers Quinn, les yeux et la voix pleins de douceur.

« Merci maman. »

_Rien ne pourrait la rendre plus heureuse._

…_Sauf peut-être ça._

* * *

Kurt Hummel avait bien planifié sa vie.

Pas « Rachel Berry » planifié, mais tout de même.

Il avait planifié de tomber amoureux d'un homme qui serait fier de lui, de qui il était, d'un homme romantique, qui aime les longues balades au bord de la mer, et qui cuisine en écoutant du Franck Ocean.

Blaine écoute Wham!.

Il fait avec.

Il avait planifié de devenir quelqu'un de relativement à extrêmement célèbre.

Il était devenu un styliste mondialement connu parmi quelques autres.

(Dommage, son rêve de monter un trio avec Patty LuPone et Céline Dion et de battre les Destiny's Child était le plus fervent.)

Il avait planifié d'être entouré d'une famille fidèle et aimante.

Son père ne lui a jamais fait faute, mais il ne s'attendait pas tout à fait à garder ses camarades du Glee club dans sa vie. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, il n'imagine pas sa vie, sans les Barbecues chez les Pierce-Lopez toutes les fins de mois, les repas de Gala de Mercedes, Les fundraisers de Quinn et Rachel, La soirée « Young Again » par Puck et Finn tous les deux mois où ils finissent tous avec la tête dans le derrière bien loin de la vision des enfants, et rient jusqu'au matin en se remémorant le lycée et la fac, ni les croisières sur son yacht.

Et Kurt avait planifié –toute sa vie- d'avoir une fille.

Il avait planifié pendant les cours de maths les vêtements qu'il lui confectionnerait de sa naissance jusqu'à ses dix-neuf ans.

(Il avait gardé un an de marge, on ne sait jamais.)

Il avait planifié tous les types de coiffures qu'il pourrait lui faire qu'il avait classifié par nature de cheveux « kurt » ou « Blaine ».

Il avait planifié un carnet où il gardait toutes les adresses de fashion show, pièces de Broadway, Une compilation de cd sur lesquelles ils pourraient chanter ensemble en cuisinant.

En achetant leur nouvelle maison, il avait planifié une salle de relooking, remplie à rabord de vernies à ongles, produits de beautés et de magazines de gossip.

(Il se doutait bien qu'elle serait un peu jeune pour les livres, mais il peut bien l'habituer jeune, non ?)

Kurt avait planifié avec excitation sa vie avec sa fille.

C'est pourquoi, lorsque Blaine sortant de la salle d'opération, les larmes aux yeux, et le bébé à la main, lui murmura « C'est un garçon. », Kurt paniqua.

Non pas le moment passager d'horreur qui se diffuse comme une vague qui s'écrase contre un banc de sable, la panique, paralysante, qui raidit et laisse sans voix.

Kurt n'avait pas prévu ça. Vraiment pas.

Kurt aurait dû.

Les débuts ont été un peu difficiles. Ce n'était pas que Kurt n'aimait pas son fils, c'est juste qu'il était incapable encore d'assimiler ce chamboulement dans sa vie.

Une partie de lui se haïssait de se sentir désappointé.

Blaine lui avait donné tout l'espace nécessaire, mais il ne put s'empêcher de lui souffler tristement « Il lui faut un nom, Kurt. » une semaine après être rentré de la clinique.

Kurt resta silencieux.

Ce n'est que lorsque Santana et Brittany rendirent visite en compagnie de Sam – à la demande de Blaine- que Kurt commença à s'ouvrir.

Bien entendu, par s'ouvrir, on entend recracher le venin que Santana lui envoyait.

« C'est ridicule, Kurt ! Un enfant ! Tu as un_ enfant_ ! Tu sais combien de couples homosexuels ou non aimerait avoir ta chance ? C'est ta chair, pas un _tamagotchi_ ! Tu ne peux pas appuyer sur reset quand sa tronche te plait pas ! »

« Jamais je ne renierai un enfant, Santana ! Tu ne comprends pas, toute ma vie—toute ma vie, je m'attendais à quelque chose, et aujourd'hui, je réalise que je ne l'aurais pas, j'ai besoin de temps, pour l'accepter, pourquoi est-ce que personne ne me laisse tranquille !? »

Avec tristesse, Brittany et Sam regardaient les deux amis se déchiraient, serrant les enfants dans une étreinte protectrice.

Santana avait eu une grossesse difficile avec leur second enfant, manquant la fausse couche, accouchant trop tôt d'un bébé trop jeune pour respirer correctement tout seul. Le couple et leur famille avait été particulièrement inquiet et lorsque leur fils leur a finalement été remis, les deux jeunes femmes avaient repris goût à la vie.

Faisant sauter le petit Hugo sur un genou, Brittany savait que le traumatisme était encore trop frais dans l'esprit de sa femme. Elle resserra son étreinte sur son fils, embrassant son front, avant de faire de même avec l'autre bébé dans ses bras, toujours sans nom. Sam passa une main rassurante sur son front, avant d'essayer de détourner l'attention de la petite Harper, copie carbone de sa mère à côté de lui, qui regardait la scène avec un peu trop d'intérêt.

Aussi soudainement que la dispute avait commencé, elle s'arrêta, les deux amis perdant la volonté de se battre.

« Elizabeth. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Kurt.

« Je devais appeler ma fille Elizabeth. Comme ma mère. »

Les yeux embués de larmes, il regarda avec honte son fils, qui gazouillait tristement dans les bras de Brittany, malgré l'autre bébé qui lui mordait le nez.

Le regard des trois autres adultes se fit douloureux, leur révélant une partie du mal être du jeune homme.

« Kurt… » Commença Sam, amorçant un mouvement pour se lever. Brittany l'en empêcha doucement, déposant un bébé dans un de ses bras.

« Je n'ai pas eu de temps avec ma mère, tellement peu de temps, et tellement de choses à faire. Je m'étais juré—je m'étais juré de faire avec ma fille tout ce que je n'ai pas pu faire avec ma mère. Vernis, cheveux, garçons, confessions, sorties ensembles… » Il sanglota, brisé et à la fois tellement embarrassé de ne pas être là avec son fils.

« Je suis un terrible père. » Hoqueta-t-il de rire dans un sanglot.

Santana l'attrapa vivement par le col, menaçante, avant de l'embrasser férocement dans ses bras.

« Espèce d'idiot. Arrête de te rabaisser comme ça, on dirait moi. Tu as une chance incroyable, tu as un enfant, un petit bout de toi rien qu'a toi pour les dix-huit ans à venir. Tu as toute la vie devant toi pour apprendre ce que tu veux à ton fils. Rien n'est trop tard. »

Il finit par lui faire un sourire mouillé qu'elle lui rendit avant de froncer le nez d'espièglerie.

« Tu peux même lui apprendre à être un aussi gros Adam Lambert que toi, si tu veux. Mais tire pas trop sur la corde non plus, l'assistante sociale n'est jamais très loin. »

Il frappa gentiment son épaule avant de se tourner vers Brittany.

« J'aimerais prendre mon fils dans mes bras, si c'est possible. » Déclara-t-il timidement.

Brittany éclata d'un rire doux.

« Tu as de la chance, encore deux minutes avec moi, et je rentrais avec. »

Il berça rapidement le bébé dans ses bras, ses grands yeux turquoises fixant l'homme devant lui, essayant d'attraper ses boucles de couleur identique aux siennes.

« Mon bébé. » murmura-t-il, épris de la créature fragile dans ses bras.

Les trois autres adultes regardèrent la magie s'opérer entre l'homme et son fils, les liens se tissant de secondes en secondes, se renforçant.

« Pardonne-moi de t'avoir fait attendre, petit homme. Papa est là. Il ne te laissera pas tomber » Rassura-t-il, plaçant le bébé contre son cou.

Il sentit une pression sur son pantalon et baissa le regard pour trouver les yeux bleus comme un ciel d'été de la petite Harper, qui semblait en pleine réflexion.

Hésitante, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à ses parents, avant de s'adresser à lui.

« Je m'appelle pas Elz'beth, et j'ai pas d'papa, mais j'aime bien le vernis. Je veux bien jouer à ça avec toi. »

Il laissa échapper un autre sanglot, et se baissa pour ramasser la petite fille dans son bras libre, sous les regards fière de ses mamans et celui attendri de Sam.

« Moi aussi, je veux jouer avec toi. » lui chuchota-t-il, serrant les enfants dans ses bras.

Le soir même, Blaine eut un moment de panique lorsque Kurt annonça qu'il souhaitait appeler leur fils Eli.

Mais juste un bref moment.

* * *

« Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi papa a paniqué en entendant mon nom ? » Demanda Eli, assit sur le tapis dans la salle à manger des Chang, Hugo à ses côtés, tous les deux habillés de leur blouson de Varsity flambant neuf, venant juste d'entré au lycée et dans l'équipe de Football de ce dernier.

« Ça, c'est une histoire que seul ton père peut raconter. J'aimerai éviter ce genre de discussion… » Coupa Finn, voulant éviter tout conflit.

« Alors raconte nous une autre histoire, sur le Glee club peut être ? » Demanda Hugo, ses grands yeux bleus contrastant avec sa peau mate et ses cheveux bruns.

« Pourquoi pas nous raconter la fois où Babs a fait une crise d'hyperventilation et s'est évanouie en réalisant qu'il lui reste qu'un an de lycée avant d'entrer dans la vie adulte ? Oh, attend, c'était il y a une heure ! » Moqua Harper, qui sortait de la cuisine portant deux énormes gâteaux jusqu'à la table. Sa longue queue de cheval fouettant l'air et ses yeux de chat acérés brillaient de mesquinerie.

L'intéressée en question roula ses yeux verts, contrastant avec sa peau halé, et renvoya ses long cheveux châtains derrière son dos d'un coup de poignet.

« Si seulement tu pouvais passer tes vacances à la fac de Berkeley, comme l'année dernière, les miennes seraient meilleures. »

« Oh, je t'en prie, Berry. Je sais que tu te lèves tous les jours en espérant apercevoir mon magnifique sourire. »

« Ton idiotie n'a d'égale que ton égo. »

« Blah blah blha, je gagne quoi si je prétends en avoir quelque chose à foutre ? »

« Mon mépris, mais ça, tu l'as gagné il y a bien longtemps. »

« Dis donc, vous deux, » Coupa Roy, l'un des jumeaux de Mike et Tina. « Vous pouvez aller expulser toute votre tension sexuelle ailleurs ? »

« Franchement. » Continua Ava, la sœur de Roy, brandissant un énorme couteau de cuisine. « C'est tellement pesant votre tension, je pourrai la couper au couteau. »

Un brouhaha commença à s'élever lorsque les deux filles prisent en grippe commencèrent à pousser des cris, sous les rires des jumeaux. Les adultes rejoignirent le salon, attirés par le bruit.

Seul un « Lima Height ! » fut déchiffré et Rachel se tourna vers Santana, l'air suffisant.

« C'est ta fille, Santana. »

« Ouais, et le cri de ptérodactyle qui lui répond, c'est la tienne, Berry. »

« Oh non, s'il vous plait, pas vous non plus… » Coupa Artie dans un grognement.

Finn, abasourdi, regarda le pandémonium autour de lui jusqu'à ce qu'une main sur son pantalon attire son attention.

C'était Sean, le petit dernier de Mercedes et Sam.

« Dis, tu pourrais nous raconter comment nos parents étaient à l'école ? »

Malgré le tonitruant « NON ! » que poussèrent les adultes, tous les enfants s'assirent autour de Finn, querelle même mise de côté pour Harper et Barbra, et le gigantesque militaire laissa un rictus se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

Il n'allait pas se gêner.

* * *

**Cette fic ne devait faire que trois parties, mais j'avais vraiment envie de finir sur Finn qui racontait les histoires un peu à la How I met your mother. Maintenant un peu de mathématiques ! (non, restez, je m'en occupe, vraiment !)**

**Pour situez la chronologie des gosses prenons Quinn et Beth. En partant du fait que Quinn a eu Beth a 16 ans, voila comment je vois les choses :**

**Premier et troisième chapitres :**

**Beth : 11 ans**

**Harper : 5 ans**

**Roy et Ava : 4 ans**

**Barbra : 3 ans**

**Hugo et Eli : quelques mois. (pour le troisième seulement)**

**Second chapitre, Beth a 14 ans. Barbra en a 6.**

**Pour l'épilogue, Harper a 19 ans, Barbra 17 ans, Roy et Ava 18 ans, et Hugo et Eli 14 ans. Sean en a 8. (Ils l'ont eu tard, mais il est sous-entendu qu'il a au moins un frère ou une soeur plus agée, je vous laisse décider) Beth a donc 25 ans et rentre plus tard pour les fêtes de noël parce qu'elle est en voyage pour son boulot en tant qu'agent de communication en politique ! :) A bientôt dans Continuum clusterfuck, Toodles !**


End file.
